Só Hoje
by Roxane Norris
Summary: Songfic com a música Só Hoje do Jota Quest. Precisando se sentir amado e seguro, Snape a procura... Pelo menos, só hoje... REVIEWS PLEASE!


**Nome da fic**: Só Hoje

**Autor:** Roxane Norris

**Beta-reader: **Shey Snape

**Pares**: Severus Snape / Personagem Original

**Censura:** NC-17

**Gênero:** Drama

**Desafio:** Nenhum

**Resumo: **Songfic com a música Só Hoje do Jota Quest. Precisando se sentir amado e seguro, Snape a procura... Pelo menos, só hoje...

**Agradecimentos: **à minha filha amada, Shey, que betou a fic, e que me acompanha sempre nas madrugas... Xeruuuuu... Essa é dedicada a ti, flor!

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter e seus personagens são de propriedade de J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros, Scholastic e Bloomsbury, entre outros, ou seja, quase todo mundo, menos eu.

**Notas: **Esta fic faz parte do SnapeFest 2007, uma iniciativa do grupo SnapeFest, e está arquivada no site Hoje

Os braços estavam cruzados sobre o peito. O corpo ia e vinha num leve balançar de encontro à parede atrás de si, demonstrando sua inquietação. A perna direita estava apoiada sobre a parede enquanto a esquerda servia-lhe de apoio. Os olhos pretos fitaram o prédio a sua frente, a entrada estava movimentada pelo final do expediente. Bufou.

Desceu o pé da parede, apoiando-se nas duas pernas e deu um passo a frente para visualizar melhor as pessoas que saiam do prédio. E viu contrafeito, que a rua a sua volta se tornava apinhada de trouxas em busca de suas residências. Andou de um lado para o outro da calçada várias vezes, olhos fixos na porta giratória do lado oposto da rua, mas nada. Não havia um sinal dela.

Abaixou a cabeça fitando os próprios pés, deixando que os cabelos lisos e pretos caíssem como um véu sobre seu rosto, escondendo a ruga de impaciência que surgiu entre suas sobrancelhas. Levantou os olhos mais uma vez na direção do prédio e nada. Chutou o ar.

Odiava ter que vestir aquelas roupas: o jeans desbotado, a camisa de gola alta preta e o tênis surrado. Odiava ter que enfrentar uma multidão de trouxas se acotovelando na estação central e pegar o metrô, tentando não chamar muita atenção. Odiava sentir o que o levava até ali, a falta dela.

**Hoje eu preciso te encontrar de qualquer jeito**

**Nem que seja só pra te levar pra casa**

**Depois de um dia normal**

**Olhar teus olhos de promessas fáceis**

**E te beijar na boca de um jeito que te faça rir**

Só que aquilo era mais forte do que ele, precisava sentir o cheiro dela, o toque quente sobre sua pele. Precisava dos braços dela ao redor do seu corpo, era única forma de esquecer quem era e o que fazia. Não se orgulhava de quem havia se tornado, uma alma das trevas, um Comensal. Fiel a princípios que nem mesmo ele acreditava mais serem verdadeiros, fiel a um homem imundo como Voldemort. A doçura dos lábios dela aliviava sua dor, a quentura de seus beijos o fazia se sentir vivo, quebrando toda a frieza de sua alma, abrandando a raiva que borbulhava em seu sangue. As mãos tocavam seu corpo cicatrizando as feridas invisíveis que ele trazia consigo, afastando o tormento de carregá-las por tanto tempo, sozinho.

Lembrou-se como a conhecera, numa incursão rápida ao mundo trouxa, uma das missões dos Comensais. Deliberadamente ele a salvara de um fim trágico, da violência e morte. De todos os trouxas que estavam naquele pub, só ela mereceu sua atenção. Tentou justificar esse delito para si mesmo durante várias noites, convencendo-se de que não poderia salvar a todos, mas era inútil... Havia algo mais, algo naqueles olhos castanhos, que perseguiam-no a todo instante. Depois disso, não havia uma hora vaga em seus dias atribulados em que não se prestasse ao papel de espioná-la, e como fazia isso bem...

Uma noite entretanto, cometeu um erro que lhe foi fatal. Ele a procurara, desnorteado por tudo que sofrera nas mãos de Voldemort ao falhar em uma missão propositalmente, e ao invés de retornar para Hogwarts, fôra até ela. Snape apagara sua presença das memórias dela, apagara aquele dia fatídico de cada lembrança, mas por algum motivo, ainda desconhecido por ele, estava disposto a reavivá-las uma a uma. Não foi difícil se aproximar dela mais uma vez, e deixar-se envolver pelo encanto e doçura que ela emanava. Seu erro foi o de achar que conseguiria controlar esse sentimento. Entretanto, quis seu coração não aceitá-la como um mero flerte passageiro, e por isso, ali estava ele, parado naquela estúpida avenida, ansiando pela presença dela, desejando-a cada vez mais... Precisava por um fim nisso, acabar com essa loucura antes que fosse tarde demais.

Respirou fundo, sorvendo no ar o perfume de pêssegos, o perfume dela que a brisa da tarde trazia de volta até ele. Snape levantou os olhos, e lá estava ela, fitando-o com seu sorriso maroto, com castanhos ternos. Suas defesas caíram. Os cabelos tremulavam levemente, mas ela estava parada aguardando o seu sinal, como sempre, esperando que ele a deixasse se aproximar. Snape crispou os lábios numa linha fina de sorriso, e ela atravessou a rua calmamente.

Ele não se moveu, apenas a observava, o movimento suave que o corpo dela descrevia até parar a sua frente. Ela o encarou em castanhos sorridentes. Num gesto rápido e possessivo, Snape colocou a mão sobre a nuca dela, entrelaçando vários fios de cabelos em seus dedos, trazendo-a para seus lábios. Ela sorriu oferecendo os lábios em resposta, vermelhos, sensuais. Snape tomou-os com sofreguidão, como se fossem seus últimos minutos e nada mais importasse.

**Hoje eu preciso te abraçar**

**Sentir teu cheiro de roupa limpa**

**Pra esquecer os meus anseios e dormir em paz**

**Hoje eu preciso ouvir qualquer palavra tua**

**Qualquer frase exagerada que me faça sentir alegria**

**Em estar vivo**

Ela deslizou para longe dele minutos depois, seguindo pela rua. Snape continuou parado olhando-a de longe, e viu-a se virar e sorrir, agora em castanhos maliciosos. O convite foi aceito, e ele desceu a rua. A chave girou na fechadura revelando a sala de um apartamento amplo e aconchegante, ela jogou a bolsa sobre a mesa e saiu pelo corredor. Snape a seguiu, silencioso.

Atravessaram o pequeno corredor e entraram no quarto. Snape estacou no portal, fitando-a intensamente. Ela não se importou com sua presença e fez o vestido escorregar suavemente sobre seu corpo até o chão, deixando-a só com a combinação preta sobre a pele clara. Ele a admirou em pretos desejosos. Ela não lhe deu atenção cruzando a porta aberta a sua frente. Snape avançou mais alguns passos, esperando o momento certo.

Ela foi até o chuveiro, abrindo-o, deixando o barulho da água inundar o ambiente. A peça íntima foi ao chão. Os olhos pretos brilharam de satisfação quando a viu entrar no box. Snape agora estava encostado com os braços cruzados sobre os peito no beiral da porta, admirava a silhueta esguia dela por trás dos vidros. O corpo perfeito, a boca entreaberta, e a água deslizando suavemente por cada parte dela numa carícia sem fim. Sorriu.

A camisa preta foi ao chão numa fúria cega, a calça se perdeu de seu corpo enquanto vencia a distância que separavam seus corpos. Snape entrou no chuveiro, colando seu corpo ao dela. Ela sorriu com o contato dele sobre sua pele, exigente. Virou-se para encará-lo, e mordendo o lábio inferior provocantemente, deslizou o sabonete pelo corpo masculino. Snape se retesou, fechando os olhos, sentindo aquele toque intenso. As mãos delas passeavam livres sobre seu corpo, estimulando-o, ele grunhiu crispando as mãos nas paredes. Ela ignorou e começou a deslizar sua língua pelas auréolas dos mamilos, depois pelo ventre, e quando desceu os lábios para sua ereção, interrompeu o movimento. Snape baixou seus olhos, deixando a água escorrer por seu rosto, ela devolveu o olhar, abocanhando-o. Ele lhe agarrou os cabelos, intensificando o movimento, e quando sentiu que a sanidade ia deixá-lo, a trouxe abrigada em seus braços. E a beijou, querendo seu corpo mais do que nunca.

Snape desligou a água, tomou-a nos braços e deitou-a sobre os lençóis da cama. Ele a fitou por alguns segundos, passeando com seus dedos longos sobre a pele macia dela, instigando-a. Ela gemeu quando ele a penetrou com dois dos dedos e deslizou a língua sobre os seios doloridos. Snape sorriu ao vê-la entregue aos seus deleites, e afastou as pernas penetrando-a gentilmente. O corpo dela retesou entre seus dedos, ele a estocou mais fundo, e uma vez mais. No balanço harmonioso de seus quadris saciaram o desejo de seus corpos.

Snape caiu ao lado dela, arfando, enquanto ela se aninhava em seu peito. Ele passou os braços envolta dos ombros dela, abrigando-a e beijando-lhe os cabelos. Queria se perder naquela imensidão trouxa. Dormiu entregue ao calor do corpo dela, sem medos, sem culpas.

**Hoje eu preciso tomar um café, ouvindo você suspirar**

**Me dizendo que eu sou o causador da tua insônia**

**Que eu faço tudo errado sempre, sempre**

O dia raiou encontrando-os ainda abraçados na cama. Ela levantou e trouxe o café. Snape foi acordado por um beijo suave depositado em seus lábios e o hálito fresco dela em seu rosto. Não podia existir nada melhor, mas ele abriu os olhos e viu castanho sério, fitando-o, se inquietou. Não queria ouvir o que ela diria, mas não teve escolha.

- Eu já lhe pedi, Severus, – a voz era suave, mas havia uma nota de tristeza por trás de cada palavra. – eu não o quero aqui, não enquanto eu não souber quem você realmente é... Quando vai me dizer a verdade?

- Você está mais segura assim, acredite-me. – respondeu seco, levantando-se e recolhendo as roupas espalhadas. Vestiu-as apressadamente sob o olhar atento dela. Um olhar triste e turvo que ele não se atrevia a fitar.

- Como pode acreditar que é seguro manter-me na ignorância dos fatos? Você sabe o quanto significa para mim – ela continuou sem lhe dar atenção –, mas não posso viver só com metade de você.

Snape não a olhou, apenas se dirigiu para porta, envolto em pretos, sozinho. Deu um longo suspiro antes de transpor o beiral, mas conteve-se, virando-se para encarar castanhos ternos. Sentiu-se o pior dos homens, e com a voz embargada, sussurrou:

- Não posso lhe dar o que não tenho nem para mim mesmo, srta. – pretos brilharam sobre ela, enquanto, inconscientemente, toda a intensidade do que sentia por aquela trouxa nos últimos meses, aflorou em cada palavra que saiu de seus lábios: - Não posso envolvê-la em minha história sem lhe usurpar alguma coisa... O preço que irás pagar por essa façanha pode ser alto demais, e não estou disposto a conviver com isso.

- Você não pode decidir por mim – rebateu controlada, os olhos marejando.

- Eu posso, e devo – rebateu frio – Eu lhe dei o que havia de melhor em mim, talvez mais do que já fiz em toda a minha vida, ou mesmo que tenha me permitido algum dia fazer... Me sinto sufocado todos os dias por esses sentimentos tão incomuns a minha pessoa... Tentei ignorá-los desesperadamente, mas foi em vão.

- Devo agradecer por isso? – perguntou ríspida.

- Não... – respondeu incerto, caminhando até ela e parando a centímetro de seu rosto - Não é fácil admitir o que sinto para a srta, como não o é suportá-lo durante esse tempo em silêncio. Cada vez que a vejo, que a toco, é uma insanidade a que me permito, e pela qual me martirizo intensamente.

- Eu sou tão indigna de ti assim? – murmurou.

- Não há dignidade no que sou... – respondeu próximo, o hálito quente acariciando a pele do rosto dela - , ou no que posso lhe oferecer, seus sentimentos é que são indignos de uma pessoa como eu. Por isso reluto tanto contra isso, eu vou atender ao seu pedido... Já que não posso refrear o que sinto, eu vou me impedir de estar diante de ti novamente, e de fazê-la sofrer com isso.

- Talvez... – balbuciou, mas foi interrompida no mesmo instante.

- Essa é uma palavra que pela minha experiência, não existe... – Snape a fitava intensamente, seus lábios quase roçando nos dela – Serve apenas de acalanto para uma negativa quando não se quer dizê-la sumariamente, e no momento eu não posso permitir que tenha uma falsa esperança... – pretos a encaravam intensos ao completar: - Simplesmente por que a amo demais para fazê-lo...

A surpresa daquelas palavras ditas no calor do momento deixou ambos sem fala, apenas presos por seus olhos. Os sentimentos pareciam saltar-lhe as veias, o corações batiam acelerados, mas os lábios não se tocaram... Snape se virou novamente para a porta e caminhou em passos largos cruzando-a sem olhar para trás uma única vez.

O coração ia estraçalhado, as mãos crispadas sobre a varinha, como se pudesse arremessar para longe a dor que lhe invadia a alma. Ela ficou entregue as lágrimas, silenciosa, sufocando tudo o que sentia.

**Hoje preciso de você**

**Com qualquer humor, com qualquer sorriso**

**Hoje só tua presença**

**Vai me deixar feliz**

**Só hoje**

**( Só Hoje – Jota Quest )**

**Fim**


End file.
